


you test me like doors on silver waters

by sciamachys



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Lost Love, Metaphors, Poetic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 06:18:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4511049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sciamachys/pseuds/sciamachys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in the beginning they had it all, but lydia forgot there are no happy endings or finale words</p>
            </blockquote>





	you test me like doors on silver waters

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this at 11 pm so it's gonna be weird

It’s always been like this, your heart covered by her hands. Her eyes tracing you slowly and your bodies’ together warm like the sunlight, she stands with her brunette hair. She protects you.

She is good like this.  
She is perfect like this.  
She is gone like this  
Always with your strawberry tinted heels running on tile, running on concrete. And running with her to where the trees hang low and big and swarming when you kiss her. And sighing with the stars and small breezes. 

It’s never been like this, her blood covering her mouth. her eyes shutting faster then allowed and your bodies too far apart to measure distance, she lays with brunette hair.  
She leaves you.


End file.
